Drunken Grissom
by CSIliveson
Summary: Grissom's a very naughty boy! He better change his ways or he'll loss Sara. *Mainly GSR with miss haps* hurt, comfort, romance,humor. Sara, Grissom,Lady Heather,Brass,and more. Working on a update have had major writers block. Smut or not?
1. Chapter 1

_**Toying with this fan fic for a very long time: Came to me after Sara left and before One To Go.**_

Grissom sat in his darken office, deadened by Sara words. Reaching for a bottle of whiskey Brass had given him, he poured himself a tall shot and another. He kept downing each shot as if it were water. Before he could finish his 5th shot, he knew he was stone cold drunk.

Pushing back his chair he tried to get up, he slurred her name _"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaa......Saaaaaaaaaaara."_

Silence echoed in Sara Sidles ears as she sat in the locker room looking down at her shaking hands. Total undeniable silence that burned into her soul, leaving a gaping wound, so deep she thought she would never recover.

** "Shit"** she could hear him yelling her name.

Quickly she grabbed her coat as she slipped out the back exit. Sara headed towards her car. What brought the madness on? His ignorance of her once again, her words leading out into open space, casting their pain into an endless void of darkness, as Grissom once more chose not to hear her.  
_  
** Earlier in the week**_

Sara walked past Grissom door, calling out to Sara "Could I speak with you for a moment Miss Sidle." Puzzle she did as he asked.

"What's up Grissom?" leaning forward she whispers " are we still on for tonight?" giving him a wink.

Grissom " About tonight.." He hesitated looked down at his desk "I hate to break our date, we have a case, actually I have a case. Unfinished from two years ago, you know how it is. New evidence to process and ummm." he stopped as he picked up a pen and piece of paper and started to fiddling with them.

"Oh, that's okay, how about you meet me at my place later, or I could make it easier and come over to yours?" stopping for a moment, and glancing at Grissom still fiddling with the pen and paper. " Grissom is there something you need to tell me?"

Not looking up, he remarked "No not really, you go home. We can make it…"Brass peeped his head in "Grissom time to head over to Lady Heathers." before he could get out his last words he realized Sara was sitting there. Sara turned around and glared at Brass and back at Grissom.

Why didn't you tell me! This is your case! Are you so…….." anger set in, Sara knew their past, Grissom and Lady Heather. He'd promised her he'd never set foot around her again.

Yelling out " Promise indeed, why can't you keep your side of a bargain." before he could answer she stormed out of his office and headed to the locker room. Got her things and left.

Stunned Grissom wanted to tell Sara why he was seeing Lady Heather, knew he couldn't.

**Yes confusing, will fall into place, hang tight. Didn't want to get to far into fic, would like to know if it would interest you at all? Replies would be grateful**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry so short again my beta reader is out of town, if per chance something is off bare with me. Will have a lot more by next week.**_

Looking at the door which Sara had ran out of, should he go after her? No, he couldn't! they had a case, and he knew Sara wouldn't stay mad for long, after all he was doing his job.

"Let's go Jim"

Grissom stood up and headed towards the hallway Brass stopped him. "Gil I'm sorry, if I'd known Sara was their, I wo…...."

Grissom stopped Brass "Hell with it! Sara can't deal with me doing my job, the hell with it all! Jim are you coming?"

Walking to the front door, he knew it was bad. What could he do, nothing. Gil blurted out "Damn it! Why do woman have to be so complicated, can you explain it to me?"

Brass laughed he wasn't exactly the expert on relationships. "Wrong man to ask Gil. Are we staying or going? You know Heather can wait if you need to deal with Sara?"

Grissom felt he had to do his job. Heather needed him, as much as he needed her to help solve this case. " No let's go, I'll work it out with Sara later."

They headed to Brass's car, Gil knew he'd made a big mistake and he'd pay dearly for it.

As Sara left the lab, she had thought things had been good between them. It hit her, as the night breezed stung her teary cheeks, Gil Grissom would always hold onto her heart, whether he wanted it or not. Sara was stupid to have given it to him, what could she do, unable or unwilling to ever ask for it back because there would never be any other man she would willingly give it to.

He had lied, all these years she'd opened her heart, and he made her a promise, a promise he'd broken.

Sara knew in the past she had hurt him, as he had hurt her. It always seemed Sara had to be the one to apologize and plead with Grissom, to make him understand? Grissom had gone to far.

Sara yelled out in the empty night air _**"Enough!" **_


	3. Chapter 3

So very sorry it took me so long to update, between my betta reader being out of town and family issues. Ok here is a quick update. Please be kind with your replies. Working on plot it might get a tad....well let us just say, read on.

thanks all  
Vxx

Sara thought to herself, no point in crying, she mustn't, who would even hear her tears?

Turning around smacked into Greg, the force knocking her to the pavement.

"Oh god! I am so sorry Sara!" Greg gasped, as he dropped to his knees and helped her up "I didn't know you hadn't seen me."

"Greg it's ok," reaching out to take his hand he offered her. "Honest Greg am alright."

Not convinced of Sara's words, he knew so often she tried to pretend her inner hurt never existed. He wanted desperately to reach out, to cradle her face in his hands to look into her eyes….

Slowly he bent forward and stopped for a moment. Greg looked at Sara cupping her face in his hands "I know you Sar," he told her "you can be straight with me, I know you're not ok."

"I just… Oh Greg I wasn't paying attention and didn't see you and……" she protested "look..."

"I'm not talking about this" he told her, his hands slowly released Sara's face, he ran a finger down her arm, and linked his hand into hers.

Startled Sara wanted to protest, as she blurted out "What are you talking about Greg? Are you…. am I and Gil…oh no it's not what you are thinking. Greg Sanders how could you think such things." she lied, averting her eyes away from his, unable to withstand his touch she couldn't look into Greg's eyes.

"Sara?" he asked softly, his finger reaching back up to her face, he tried to turn her head upwards "You know you can tell me anything. I've seen the little dance you and Grissom seem to be doing, and I know it's hurting you. I am here for you."

"No, Greg let me be please! " she whispered and turned towards her car "I can't do this."

"Ok," he told her, giving her hug, refusing to let her go "Maybe another time, am always their for you."

"Thanks" she whispers as she got in her car and drove away, leaving a bewildered Greg Sanders watching in the dark.

Grissom felt defeated, why did Sara have to be there? "Let's go Brass" as both men headed outside they ran into Greg who gave Grissom a evil look.

"Hey Greg why are..?" Greg didn't say a word and headed inside.  
"Is it me or am I getting it from all angles. Shit am I in trouble or what?"

Brass laughed knowing he wasn't the best of judgment when it came to employees or love and war. "Ready?" Brass asked

Grissom replied "Sure let's go." As they headed towards Heathers house, the men chattered about the case at hand.

Brass pulled up at Heathers, the lights were dim inside. As both men got out of the car and waked towards her front door. Brass knocked first, took awhile before they heard footsteps. Heather smiled as she saw Grissom and invited the men in.

Brass cleared his throat " Thanks, am going to pass. Um Grissom if you need me, call ok?" he patted his friend on the back as Grissom walked in and the door closed, leaving Brass out in the cold.


End file.
